


Created (Then Drilled and Invaded)

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Because I'm the author and I say so, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Fucked up ABO rules, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter is 13, Peter is Tony's Biological Son, Somnophilia, They definitely both want it tho, Underage Sex, Weird Consent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony hasn't last seen a well-fucked hole in years. Thirteen, in fact.





	Created (Then Drilled and Invaded)

**Author's Note:**

> _ [if somebody made it, someone will mess it up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wa7kOlRvUPA)_
> 
> yoooo  
as with all my other fics, Peter is up to interpretation! hes not specifically mcu peter or garfield or maguire peter or 616 peter, imagine him however u will  
theres a tad of dubious consent here- besides the fact that peter is 13 lmao- theres a part where peter is clearly in pain but tony doesnt stop to check in and they push on anyway, so if thats iffy for u click off now pls  
thats all the housekeeping, enjoy the Trash

“Dad?”

Peter’s voice dragged Tony back from the outer edges of sleep. His cock slid out from between Peter’s lips, landing with a soft wet smack on his stomach.

“Mmh,” he said eloquently.

_“Dad.” _Peter’s voice inched a little too close to whining territory, attitude only exacerbated as he ran his tongue impatiently from base to tip. Tony’s knee twitched, and as his body shifted a wave of Alpha hormones flooded his senses. He blinked sluggishly. He was used to marinating in his own scent, but that didn't make it any more pleasant.

“Mmh,” he said again.

“I wanted to ask,” Peter mumbled, shy now that he had his father’s attention. Tony waited, but Peter’s confidence needed a boost.

Tony reached down and tapped his wet cock against Peter’s cheek. Peter obediently suckled the tip, drinking down the slick, translucent pre-seed that dripped steadily out. Tony bit his bottom lip, feeling the rush of endorphins as he came, painting the back of Peter’s tongue. Peter gulped it down, pressing his tongue against the slit as if hoping he could stem the flow, but his little tongue was no match for an Alpha cock. He pulled off too early; a few spurts of cum landed on his chin and he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

Tony opened his mouth, about to reprimand, but Peter ran him over before he could start.

“I want you to breed me.”

Tony’s mouth fell open. He stared for a few silent seconds, but all he got was a blank, determined stare. “You’re serious,” he realized. And he couldn’t help himself, he laughed. Peter’s face turned down in an instantaneous pout. “Baby,” Tony said quickly, “you haven’t presented yet.”

“I know,” Peter said petulantly, “but.”

Tony smiled. "We both know you're going to be an Omega," he said gently. "But you haven't had your first heat yet." 

Peter's eyes went suddenly wide. "You're sure I'll be..." He trailed off, looking down at his lap. Tony’s heart turned in his chest.

“I didn’t realize you were worried about it,” he said honestly. “Sweetheart, of course you’re going to be an Omega. You love cleaning up around the house, don’t you? And don’t think I haven’t noticed you scenting the dirty laundry."

“That doesn’t mean I’ll be an _Omega,” _Peter said under his breath. Tony smacked the head of his cock against Peter’s cheek, and he fell quiet.

“You, sweet thing,” Tony said softly, “are going to flower into the prettiest Omega there is, I promise. Just give it a few years. And who knows? You’re not like other kids, your body doesn’t need that extra time to decide which way it’s going to swing. You might even have your first heat next year.”

Peter stuck his bottom lip out, pout only getting worse. Tony ran his cockhead along the plush, wet rim, slowly painting it white as his seed oozed out of tip.

“But I can’t breed you until then,” he said, trying to push a note of finality into his tone. Peter responded well to his voice, especially when he got a little bossy. He was made to obey, and he knew it deep down- even if sometimes he felt like whining. “Honey,” he added, “you can’t take an Alpha cock.”

“I can, though,” Peter insisted, licking his lips and swallowing quickly. He was so hungry for it; he’d barely touched his dinner before heading to bed, knowing he’d get more than his fill through the night. It was the little things like that which made Tony so sure his boy was going to flower.

“Kitten.” Peter ignored the petname, instead suckling on his head again. Tony couldn’t help it, he came for the umpteenth time that night, Peter’s throat working double-time to swallow down every last drop. But Tony regained his composure, speaking through slightly gritted teeth. “My knot would split you apart."

Peter pulled off with a wet slurp. “So don’t knot me.”

“You know I wouldn’t be able to stop myself.” Tony affectionately pushed his cock down Peter’s jawline. Peter opened his mouth to complain, but Tony had heard enough. He pushed his cock between Peter’s lips and tugged at Peter's hair until he was entirely sheathed down Peter’s throat, effectively quieting him in a way that made it clear this conversation was over. “Not until you present.”

Peter gave a disappointed gurgle, but Tony paid it no mind.

He sank back into sleep slowly but surely, with Peter’s throat swallowing endlessly around his cock. His knot swelled halfway up and then fell back down in a contented cycle, Peter’s nose barely pressing against it as it emptied its seed down his throat again and again.

Tony’s hand drifted lazily down to Peter’s stomach, and he pretended that he could feel it swell under his fingertips as Peter drank him down, down, down.

* * *

The next morning, to his surprise, Tony woke alone.

Tony's heart stuttered as he blinked blearily around the room; Peter was nowhere to be found. And then he registered the faint sound of the shower, and his worries subsided.

It was still odd; Peter never showered without him, always insisting his father wash him front to back. Another sign he was going to be an Omega; he craved the scent of Tony’s Alpha hormones, blooming under the hot water. Morning showers were a delicacy; Tony’s fresh scent would linger on Peter for the rest of the day.

But now, for some reason, Peter was showering alone.

Tony got up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he changed out of his sleep clothes. They were obviously filthy. He tossed the silk pajama bottoms into the hamper, where they'd remain until they were taken out to be washed or thrown away, he didn't care which. He changed into a normal day’s attire, slipping on an old shirt and a faded pair of jeans, and walked over to the bathroom.

The water nearly drowned all the other noises out, but he heard the faint murmur of Peter’s voice. He was singing or talking to himself- or perhaps trying in vain to stroke his little cock. Tony had caught him trying a few nights, waking up suddenly to the sound of Peter’s frustrated noises. He wouldn’t be able to come until he presented and he knew that, but that hadn’t stopped him from trying.

“Peter?” Tony called cautiously, rapping his knuckles on the door. Peter’s faint voice sharpened into a yelp- he must have lost track of time, as he clearly hadn’t expected an interruption.

“Dad?”

“Who else?” Tony chuckled. “Good morning, do you want me to put some breakfast on?”

“I’m okay,” Peter said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Peter’s voice was level-pitched; he wasn’t lying. “I’m still full.”

Tony nodded. “All right,” he said, “but don’t try to steal my hash browns if you suddenly change your mind.”

The roar of the shower lingered for a moment, before Peter finally conceded. “Maybe some hash browns.”

Tony smirked. “You got it. Don’t spend all day in there, okay?”

Peter’s _‘mmhmm’ _sounded a shade too close to a moan. So he was trying to come after all. Tony sighed. There was no point in trying to talk him out of it. He’d just have to wait until Peter inevitably gave up. Still, his heart ached for his poor little boy.

Peter’s hash browns were lukewarm by the time he finally made it into the kitchen. He lumbered in with an awkward gait, clad in one of Tony’s dressing gowns that he’d swiped from the dirty laundry. He was still warm from the shower water, and if he hadn’t been able to bathe with Tony, soaking his freshly clean body in Tony’s clothes was the next best thing. He stumbled onto one of the breakfast bar stools, wincing a little as he settled himself.

Tony wondered whether he should say something. Peter lived off Tony’s affection and care, yes, but he had a particularly prideful streak when it came to this. His little cock had to hurt something terrible right now if he’d spent his entire shower trying to stroke it, but he’d likely get upset if Tony pointed out that trying to make himself come would only make things worse. So Tony kept his mouth shut and just passed Peter his plate of hash browns before setting about to make some hot chocolate.

Peter ate and drank his fill, and by the time the rest of the day had passed, Tony had put it out of his mind.

* * *

They came to bed that night a little later than normal. Tony’s project had drained him of more energy and time than he’d intended, but it wasn’t an unusual case. All the same, he was disappointed to miss an evening shower with Peter, especially since he hadn’t gotten a morning one. But Peter was exhausted; he'd come home from school with a distinct limp, which he'd no doubt had to endure all day. 

It made Tony’s heart ache to see him like this- usually when something bothered him he could confide in his father, but he was clearly too embarrassed to admit that Tony was right about this. Every time the pain was bad enough to drag out a vocal reaction, Peter studiously avoided Tony's eyes. And Tony had _told_ him time and time again that when he presented he’d be able to finally release, be able to come just like his father. Well, not _just _like his father, but it would be close enough to satisfy him.

And yet Peter still insisted on stroking himself in a fruitless effort. It ended in nothing but frustration every time, and yet he refused to give up. Tony had let it go, but if Peter was really going to hurt himself like this…

Tony made up his mind; he’d let Peter sleep soundly tonight, as the last thing he wanted to do was to send Peter to bed wrapped up in worries.

But tomorrow morning they were going to have a talk.

“Will it hurt?”

Tony, halfway through tugging his shirt over his head, looked over at Peter. He was wearing the same dressing gown from that morning, having fished it out of the dirty laundry for the second time that day. It was unfastened this time, hanging loosely over his shoulders and framing his slight body. Tony’s eyes wandered down to his little cock.

It looked… much better, actually. By the way Peter had been limping, Tony had expected it to be bright red, perhaps a little swollen. But it didn’t look off-color at all, hanging soft between his legs, nestled in a little bed of fluffy golden curls. Peter must have followed Tony’s advice for once and used some of the good lotion.

“Will what hurt?” Tony asked, dropping his shirt into the hamper.

Peter flushed pink, as he so often did when Tony gave him exactly what he wanted: attention. “Will,” he said shyly. “Will- presenting- hurt?”

Tony smiled fondly. “A little,” he said, nodding. “But it’s not a bad kind of hurt.”

“There’s a good kind?” Peter frowned, his nose scrunching up. Tony knew he should kick the habit; by the time Peter got into high-school, that sort of thing would only lead to endless teasing, bullying if he was unlucky. But for now, Tony just enjoyed the sight.

“Yes,” he said, nodding and slipping his jeans off, tossing them to the floor by his shirt. He hardly bothered with things like underwear, nor did half the Alphas that worked in his offices. His cock bobbed, finally free from the denim. He reached down and gave it a few lazy strokes. “It’s different from pain. Here- I’ll show you.”

And he reached over and pinched Peter’s arm, thumbnail nearly drawing blood even through the silk dressing gown. Peter yelped and yanked his arm away, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. _“Ow,” _he said fiercely, blinking quickly. _“Dad.” _

“That’s pain,” Tony said flatly. “It won’t hurt like that.”

Peter, tears still welled in the corners of his eyes, thumbed over his arm. “Okay,” he said. “But it’ll still _hurt?” _

Tony sighed. “It’s more like…” He frowned. “Obviously I don’t have firsthand knowledge of what a first heat feels like- or what heat feels like, at all.” He gave Peter a little smile. Peter returned it cautiously, hopping up on the bed and sitting up on his knees, feet tucked neatly. Tony ignored the little wince he made as he shifted, little legs twitching in what had to be pain.

Perhaps as a method to distract from his own obvious tells, Peter cocked his head to the side and stuck his tongue out cautiously. Tony took pity on him, sighing and walking to the edge of the bed. He set his cock on the flat of Peter’s tongue, tapping it thoughtfully. It wasn’t even wet yet, but Peter made quick work of running his tongue along the underside of the head.

“I guess a better word for it would be ‘ache’,” Tony said, after a moment of thinking. “Because your body wants something so badly- needs something so badly- that when you don’t have it, you feel…” He sighed, tapping his cock again as he searched for the right word. “Incomplete.”

“Oh.” Peter licked the slit. “That makes sense.” He shuddered. “Being alone for that sounds horrible.”

“It would be,” Tony agreed. He pushed his fingers into Peter’s hair, getting a moan back for his troubles. Peter’s cheek pressed against his length, little lips pressed against where Tony's knot would be before too long. “But you won’t be alone. I’ll be here.”

“How do you _know-”_

“I’ll be able to tell when you’re close,” Tony said, pushing Peter’s face a little more firmly down. “And when that happens, I won’t let you leave my sight until your first heat is over.” He thumbed over Peter’s temple. “I promise.”

“Am I close now?”

Tony chuckled. “No,” he said, and Peter began to pout again. “You’re too young,” Tony told him gently. “Even for an early presenter, you’re not nearly old enough.”

Peter sighed, but made no further comment. He’d known the answer, deep down. All he’d needed was Tony to tell him. Like always.

He yawned, a great big wide thing, and fell down onto his back on the bed. The dressing gown fell open, spreading wide behind him like a backdrop. His little body was so tired, and Tony couldn't blame it. Not after a day of stiff walking, wondering if anyone could notice, wondering if anyone was judging. Kids his age were so _judgy, _Tony thought. They didn’t even have their real hormones in place yet, and yet they seemed wilder even than freshly-presented Omegas and Alphas. Maybe it was the stress of wondering when they’d present and what they’d present as that drove their emotions so high. But even Peter had never been like this before, until he’d hit thirteen and decided that he was supposed to be _all grown-up, now. _

Tony was nearing forty-five and he still didn’t know when he’d figure out how to be an adult.

“Bed,” he said softly, and Peter yawned again. He turned over onto his stomach, knees bending until he was in a fetal position. Tony had woken countless times to Peter curled up against his stomach with his legs tucked just so, asleep and oblivious to the world around him. That complete trust in Tony, too, was a surefire sign.

Peter’s legs crossed over one another, pushing his ass into the air. Tony glanced- and for a split second his eye caught on something.

The next second it was gone, and Peter was on his side, wriggling up towards the head of the bed to grab the covers. Tony blinked, replaying the moment in his head. It was almost like there had been something else there, something-

But no, he looked now, Peter’s ass looked perfectly normal.

It had been a long day, he told himself. It had been a very long day.

He flicked the lights off, and the only light that filled the room was from the city below them. Faint lights shone from buildings, cars, and street-lamps. The moon was nothing but a sliver, barely offering any light at all.

He crawled into bed, not even needing to sidle up to Peter. Peter crawled next to him without a moment’s hesitation, right into his lap, putting his entire weight on Tony's chest. The dressing gown was draped over Peter's back, tickling Tony’s sides where it brushed his skin.

Peter’s stomach lay flat against Tony’s cock, and with each of Peter's little breaths it granted the smallest pressure. It wasn’t enough to send him hard, just enough to lull the rest of his body to a soft, comfortable sleep.

And in the last second of consciousness he had left before he drifted off, he dimly registered that Peter’s body was quivering with anticipation.

* * *

It was too early.

That was the only thought Tony had as his brain slowly came online. It was too early; there was no light behind his eyelids, and there were no birds chirping or cars honking in the mid-morning rush hour. Even the static in the air seemed too quiet.

Dimly, he became aware of Peter’s mouth over his cock. He let out a breath, unclenching his jaw, and Peter stopped stock still. Tony kept his eyes shut. He liked knowing more than Peter did, and if Peter wanted to think he was asleep, then Tony would let him. Peter’s tongue licked over the head of his cock, relieved, and Tony let his head fall to one side on the pillow.

Peter must not had had enough to eat last night, Tony figured, if he had woken up in the middle of the night just for this. He vaguely wondered why Peter hadn’t just gone to the kitchen and gotten some food, but the easy answer came to him in a moment. His dad’s cock was much closer, and what was the point of leaving a warm, cozy bed for the cold kitchen when he had something perfectly good to eat right here?

After a moment of what Tony could only assume was panicked silence, Peter got back to work. His fingers were curled around where Tony’s knot would be, squeezing gently as he slowly sank his mouth down around the length.

But there was something different this time, Tony realized. He couldn’t put his finger down on just what it was, exactly, but there was a definite change in Peter’s technique. He wasn’t using his tongue as much, and as far as Tony could tell he hadn’t coaxed an orgasm out yet. Which didn’t make sense; Tony had expected to wake up to a messy stomach at the very least. If Peter’s mouth had been on him, why hadn’t he come yet?

The hand around the base of his cock squeezed again.

And then Peter’s mouth pulled off, leaving Tony’s spit-slick cock exposed. The air wasn’t cold enough to make him shiver, but the loss of Peter’s mouth, that wet heat- it was enough to make his knee twitch. Peter froze again and Tony took a few careful breaths, trying to lull him back into that sense of security.

Finally, Peter took a deep breath. And then he was moving, crawling up the bed. Tony felt Peter’s breath brush over his chest, then his neck. What on earth was Peter doing?

Tony cracked one eye open the barest amount. It was nearly impossible to see; the room was still as dark as ever, and with his eye nearly closed he could barely make out Peter’s figure at all. But he could just barely see that Peter’s eyes were closed in concentration, and he was kneeling on all fours. One hand was tucked under his front, and he was biting his tongue.

This was too much.

Peter was trying to come again, now? After he’d spent a whole day paying the consequences? Tony opened his eyes fully, lifting his head from the pillow, and his mouth opened, preparing a real reprimand.

A faint _pop _caught his ears, followed swiftly by a strangled moan.

The hand tucked under Peter's front came back, holding-

Peter dropped the plug on the mattress, eyes still shut tight enough to hurt. He reached underneath himself again and Tony heard the distinct sound of something wet being stirred. His mouth watered, and he saw Peter’s eyes go lax just in time to shut his own and drop his head back onto the pillow.

“I can do this,” he heard Peter breathe to himself.

And then Peter’s hand was on his cock again, this time pointing it up. The fat head, slick with spit now, pushed against something soft and warm and blunt. And Tony couldn't pretend that he didn't know exactly what Peter was about to do anymore, not now, not when Peter’s tight little hole was pressing up against his cock.

He came instantly, cum gushing out in hot, thick waves. The sticky cream pushed against Peter’s entrance, and Tony heard Peter gasp faintly. He stroked Tony’s length, coating it on all sides, rubbing it over the head where it was needed most. And then Peter began to push.

It took every ounce of concentration that Tony had to not just _fuck_ him. But he couldn’t, not now. Peter would dissolve into a fit of hysterics and apologies, and Tony would have to spend an hour consoling him before they’d get anywhere. And if he hurt himself, he'd probably rather believe that Tony wasn't awake and witnessing. No, it was best to let him try on his own, without interference.

Peter’s hole was tight- too tight. It wasn’t opening, no matter how hard Peter pushed. Tony heard the telltale moan of frustration that had roused him so many nights before this one, and he bit his lip to keep himself quiet.

The sooner Peter learned for himself that this was a fool’s errand, the sooner he’d stop trying to hurt himself-

Peter gave one more moan, and his hole bore down, blossoming open as if he was having his first heat. Tony’s cockhead slotted itself inside with a wet sound, and his cock swelled to feel the tight, warm walls surrounding it, sucking it inside.

_Was _it Peter’s first heat?

It couldn’t be. Tony scented the air, mouth opening slightly. No, Peter still wasn’t an Omega, not officially. He hardly had a scent at all, just a safe, bland undercurrent that absorbed whatever was around to which it took a liking. Teenagers were like that, picking and choosing just what things they wanted to use to define themselves, and Peter was no exception- even though he barely qualified as a teenager in the first place.

The wandering thought was brought to a staggering halt as Peter started to feed Tony’s cock inside of himself, breath shaking and wet with sobs. Well, no wonder the poor thing had been limping all day, Tony realized. No _wonder. _He’d plugged himself from morning til night, and all for this.

“No,” he heard Peter mumbling to himself, and then, a little more urgently, _“no.” _

Peter’s hand was at the base of Tony's cock again, this time holding the swell of Tony’s knot. It had puffed up nicely, and very quickly. It took longer when Peter used his mouth; apparently he’d failed to realize that Tony’s knot would grow the instant it realized it was truly inside someone.

Peter had planned to take it in before it had swelled, and now he’d lost his chance.

Peter rolled his hips, agitated. His scent was unremarkable, but Tony could still smell the ebbing waves of frustration and disappointment. There was nothing Tony could do about his knot; Peter’s hole might have somehow managed to take his cock now, but it would never take the blunt width of a knot, he’d split open.

But there was still something Tony could do.

Keeping his eyes shut and his head on its side, he let out a low, soft moan. He rolled his hips up gently, keeping the rest of his body entirely still.

Peter’s sob trailed off, and he heard a tiny sniffle.

Tony moaned again, jerking his hips a little harder this time. Peter whimpered. His hole was so tight that the movement didn’t push Tony’s cock any further inside of him, it just bucked Peter a few inches into the air. But it was enough. Peter sniffled again, and Tony felt a _thump _as Peter's hand came down onto the mattress to hold up his weight.

Peter wouldn’t come like this- couldn't come at all- and Peter wouldn’t get Tony’s knot inside him. But the one thing Tony could give him was the knowledge that he was satisfying his father. And that, he knew, would be enough for Peter.

Another thrust of his hips and he was coming, no doubt painting the inside of Peter’s little walls white. He felt the splash back as his cum filled what little space there was to fill, but he couldn’t feel it leak; Peter’s hole was too tight, nothing would get past his rim. He came again, as Peter whimpered and trembled, and at once the force was too much. There was too much inside of him, pushing out.

“No,” he heard Peter whisper again, but there was no stopping it. His cock slid out with another _pop, _and he heard a faint _plip-plip _as cum dripped from Peter’s hole onto the silk sheets below. “No,” Peter mumbled, and there was a frantic scrambling. Peter’s hand landed somewhere beside him- he’d grabbed the plug, Tony realized- and then the sound of wet on wet. He was pushing the cum back inside where it belonged, trying to plug it up for later. The next time he took it out he’d be as wet as a real Omega.

Peter hiccuped, sniffled again, and then crawled to the other side of the bed. He was so far away that Tony couldn’t even feel the dip in the mattress from his weight, though he wasn’t sure if that was due to the distance or due to just how light and small Peter was. Regardless, if it weren’t for the sound of his tiny, barely muffled sobs, Tony wouldn’t know Peter was there.

Tony's heart twisted in his chest, but the steady sound of Peter’s ragged breathing lulled him, once again, into sleep.

* * *

This time when he woke, Peter was still beside him.

He hadn’t been able to keep himself away through the night, curling up against the side of Tony’s chest. He was still curled up in a tiny little ball, knees tucked so tightly against his chest that Tony feared he’d wake up with a cramp.

Tony sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he greeted the afternoon sun. Peter would be late to school, but that was fine. He wouldn’t miss anything that Tony couldn’t teach himself, and so he made a mental note to send a call to Peter’s school with an absence excuse and filed it away in the back of his mind.

Peter whimpered.

Tony’s heart turned as he remembered the night before. He tucked his fingers down between the cleft of Peter’s ass, and his fingertip brushed over the blunt head of Peter’s plug. He tapped it, and Peter shuddered. His poor eyes were red with tears even now, and Tony ached to see it.

He really was going to have to talk to him, tell him what was reasonable to expect of himself and what wasn’t. He doubtless had thought himself truly capable of taking it, and he must feel awful about himself now. He probably felt like a failure- even though the only standards he’d failed to meet were his own.

Tony tugged at the plug’s base and it slipped out easily, much to his surprise. He remembered the way Peter’s hole had sucked around his cock, tight and unrelenting. But now it seemed softer, more open. He scented the air again- and no, it still wasn’t Peter’s first heat. His hole was just sore, used and open. Cum dripped out steadily once the plug was gone, and Tony watched, mesmerized, as it slid down the curve of Peter’s cheeks and fell neatly onto the sheets below.

It had been years since he’d seen a well-fucked hole. Thirteen, in fact.

Slightly awestruck, he slid a fingertip past Peter’s poor, fucked-out rim. It slid inside with no resistance, cum slicking the way. Peter stiffened again in his sleep, making a soft noise. Tony added two more fingertips, and they slid in to the knuckle without so much as a push.

Peter’s mouth fell open, tongue sliding out between his lips.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Tony murmured, pulling his fingers out. Cum followed in a long, sticky line from fingertip to rim. Tony watched it drip down, soaking the silk sheets below in a damp line.

Peter really did look for all the world like the perfect Omega.

Tony’s cock swelled in an instant, almost coming on the spot. It was tucked underneath Peter’s stomach, pressed up against Peter’s sweet little cock- and _that _thought sent him coming, painting their stomachs white. He reached down and untucked it, squeezing from base to tip. Cum oozed out, lazy and slow. But his knot had started to swell already, and if he didn’t come again soon he was going to have a hell of a morning.

Peter’s hole winked in the morning sunlight, glossy and wet and inviting.

And Tony’s cock twitched.

“Honey.”

Peter’s face scrunched up again.

“Sweetheart,” Tony tried again. Peter shook his head, still half asleep. Tony sighed, and then took a handful of his hair and tugged. Peter’s eyes flew open wide, searching every which where until they met Tony’s.

“Dad?” He swallowed, scared, and then seemed to realize what, exactly, was happening. He was lying on Tony’s chest, his hole was wide open and dripping, plug discarded on the sheets. He bypassed pink and flushed bright red, tears already starting to well in his eyes. “Dad,” he said again, “I’m-”

“I’m going to fuck you,” Tony said calmly, and Peter’s mouth snapped shut. “And it’s probably going to hurt. In the pain way, not the ache way.”

Peter was frozen for a moment before he nodded, very slowly.

“And when I knot you,” Tony said, and Peter sucked in a breath but remained silent, “it’s _really _going to hurt. And I won’t be able to take it out for a while. Do you understand?”

Peter nodded again, a little quicker.

“Good,” Tony said, and pushed him onto his back. Peter fell with no resistance, arms falling blindly open at his sides. Tony knelt over him and spread his little legs as far as they would go. He was still young enough that his joints could bend however he wanted them to; Tony had long since lost the luxury.

Peter’s hole glistened, pink and swollen and inviting, and Tony didn’t waste another second. Cock in his hand, knot already starting to show, he pushed the fat wet head against Peter’s wet ring of muscle and pushed.

Peter howled as the head slipped in, and Tony felt the first tug of doubt. This was as far as Peter had taken it last night, and it was already enough to get him to a state like this. The rest wouldn’t be this easy, Tony knew. He pushed forward again, watching himself disappear inside of Peter.

“Dad,” Peter gasped, voice high pitched and frantic. “Dad- _dad-”_

“I know,” Tony assured him. He tugged on Peter’s hips, changing the angle so he was pushing Peter down on himself instead of pushing himself inside of Peter. Peter screamed as another four inches shoved inside, his little stomach already starting to swell. Once he presented, he’d have much more ample space inside himself to accommodate an Alpha’s cock- but for now he was so small that even half of Tony’s cock was enough to show through. Tony placed a hand on Peter’s stomach, feeling the swell of his own cockhead through the skin.

“Fuck,” he murmured, clenching his jaw as he came. Peter’s chest began to rise and fall in rapid, shallow breaths as he struggled to keep control. Tony bent down and kissed his chest, kissed each of his nipples. They were stiff and hard and, until now, had gone sorely unloved. Tony suckled on one, tugged the other with his fingertips. It was enough to distract Peter from the burn of Tony’s cock halfway lodged inside of him, and Peter’s cries subsided into gentle sobs.

“Ready?” Tony murmured, and tugged Peter’s nipple with his teeth.

He got a frantic, wet gasp in return. It was good enough.

Peter’s hole was looser this time, and cum seeped out around the rim, slicking the way. Tony tugged at Peter’s hips, pushing his own up in tandem, and at long last, his cock slid all the way home, fat knot bumping up against Peter’s hole. He grunted as he emptied himself again, and Peter managed a small, shaky moan as he felt his father come inside of him for the second time that morning.

His stomach was swelled to bits, poor thing. Tony’s cock made a hard outline against the very center, and as he pushed down with his palm he could feel Peter’s walls against his cockhead. Every time he came, Peter’s stomach filled just a little bit more, and as he came now he saw the outline of his cock fade slightly.

“Dad?” Peter whimpered. Tony looked at him, his face was slick with sweat and his eyes were red-rimmed and soaked with tears. “I… did it?”

Tony smiled sadly. “No,” he said. “Not yet.”

Peter’s face crumpled, and Tony didn’t know if he was disappointed that he hadn’t succeeded yet, or else scared that there was more yet to come. It was probably a combination.

Regardless, it was gone the next second when Tony began to push his knot against Peter’s rim. Peter really did scream this time, little voice echoing around the walls of the bedroom. The head of Tony’s cock pushed hard against the inside of Peter’s stomach, Tony could see it straining. There simply wasn’t enough room.

“Honey,” he said sadly, “I can’t-”

But Peter shook his head, sending tears splashing up into Tony’s face. _“I _can,” he said, voice hard, and Tony felt his hole start to bear down.

“Peter,” he said softly, as Peter’s rim rippled and sucked and swallowed- Tony’s knot was swelling too fast, and if Peter didn’t get it inside soon it wouldn’t fit before it popped. But Peter was _doing it, _Peter was-

It was an ungodly sound, wet and fat and hot, as Tony’s knot slid, sweet and satisfied, inside at last.

“Oh my god,” Tony breathed, with what little breath he had left. “Oh my _god.” _

“Dad,” Peter gasped, chest spasming as he struggled to breathe. “D-ad-”

_“Peter,” _Tony groaned, and came. His knot swelled as fat as it would go, and it would be enough on its own to fill Peter up. But combined with the whole length of his cock and the two loads of cum already inside, Peter looked as good as pregnant. And _that _was a thought. But Peter wouldn’t be fertile until he presented, which was miles away from here.

Tony’s cock emptied itself, over and over, cum filling his cock faster than it could drain. And somehow Peter took it all, his hole sucked it all down, and the outline of Tony’s cock disappeared entirely as his stomach swelled to a perfect round curve.

Tony pressed his lips to Peter’s navel, back bent at a near-impossible angle at his age, and breathed.

Peter was tense- his jaw was shut tight, eyes closed, his hands were fisted in the sheets. Tony kissed up to his neck, and then kissed his cheek.

“Sweetheart,” he said, voice ragged.

Peter’s eyes cracked open, soaked with tears.

“Cmon,” Tony said, “relax. There you go.” Peter’s fingers slowly unclenched, his neck went lax, his head fell back on the mattress. “There you go.”

“I,” Peter said, but cut off as his hips shifted a little. “How- long-”

“Couple hours,” Tony said, giving his hips an experimental roll. There was no room inside of Peter to move, so there wasn’t much of a point. But he thought he could feel the head of his cock nudge against Peter's stomach.

Peter whined, high and soft. Tony snorted.

“I did warn you,” he said.

“Yeah, but.” Peter frowned. “Still.” He hissed through his teeth, feeling another load from his father empty inside of him. “Ow,” he mumbled. _“Dad.” _

Tony laughed. “I know,” he said. “Don’t worry. This will be _much _easier once you present.” He kissed Peter’s poor, neglected little cock where it lay, half hard, on Peter’s swollen stomach. “You might even come.”

"Might?" Peter echoed. "So I might- not? For sure?" 

“No.” Tony shrugged. The movement shifted his cock, and they both moaned. He tugged Peter back up to the head of the bed. They landed together, Peter with a pained whimper. Tony ran his hand through Peter’s hair, soothing him until he fell quiet again. Peter would have to take tomorrow off of school to recuperate, if not the rest of the week. They’d stay here for now, and Tony would make sure Peter got something proper for lunch- no matter how much Peter fussed that he was perfectly happy with what Tony gave him.

The sheets were sticky, and so they tugged the blankets up so the clean one was lying under their sweat-slick bodies, a slightly soiled one draped over their bodies. Every movement made Peter whine, and a particularly rough turn pulled a little sob out of him. But eventually they both fell still, breathing hard.

“You don’t have to,” Tony added, once he’d gotten his bearings. “Some Omegas don’t come for- _mm.” _Peter’s leg twitched. “For a few years.”

“But you think I will?” Peter blinked up at him, the perfect picture of innocence.

Tony smiled, nodding. “You,” he said, kissing Peter’s nose. “You’re special.”

**Author's Note:**

> jfc it took a lot of effort not to end this with them falling asleep together  
they might actually fall asleep together at the end im not sure
> 
> lmao anyway! if you want more starker with dubious consent, you might like ** [I'm Selfish (I'm Obscene):](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913183)** somnophilia, implied underage, drunk peter  
if u want more peter getting fucked with dubious consent try **[You Put Me On A Shelf (And Kept Me For Yourself):](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851127/chapters/17926423)**spideypool, daddy kink, underage peter, kinda scary fucked up power dynamics  
theres a starker sequel to that one **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542402/chapters/21577145)** that is sadly unfinished


End file.
